Fan:Xros Heart vs DarkKnightmon
Digimon Xros Wars Fan made episode Title: Xros Heart vs DarkKnightmon Synopsis (For part 1) After arriving back in the human world Xros Heart begins looking for SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon. When they see SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode. Taiki Digi-Xrosses Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon (2010 anime) and the Pickmons into X4. Then MailBirdramon and Sparrowmon with Kiriha and Nene. Taiki then Digi-Xros X4 with Sparrowmon and they become X5. Kiriha the re-loads his Greymon and Digi-Xros him with MailBirdramon. Then MetalGreymon joins the fight with X5. SkullKnightmon then grabs a small Digimon then X5 saves the Digimon who calls himself Kotemon. Then Taiki shows a power of heart inside Kotemon and then Digi-Xros Kotemon with Shoutmon X5 with Kotemon and then becomes Shoutmon X6.Then SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode becomes DarkKnightmon and uses a powerful move and then the X Loader begins glowing and a Digimon comes out and attacks DarkKnightmon. X6 asks who he is. The new Digimon tells them his name is "Flamemon". Taiki then Digi-Xros Shoutmon X6 with Flamemon who then becomes Shoutmon X7. DarkKnightmon the uses his Twin Spear move and X7 uses Sparrow Blast. DarkKnightmon then flys of. End Part 1 Digivolutions (for part 1) Shoutmon X6 |added4=(w/ Kotemon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=8 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Fan:Shoutmon X7 Shoutmon X7 |added5=(w/ Flamemon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=10 }} Shoutmon X6 |added4=(w/ Kotemon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=8 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Fan:Shoutmon X7 Shoutmon X7 |added5=(w/ Flamemon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=10 }} Shoutmon X6 |added4=(w/ Kotemon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=8 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Fan:Shoutmon X7 Shoutmon X7 |added5=(w/ Flamemon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=10 }} Starmon |customimage1=Starmon (2010 anime) t.gif |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Shoutmon X4 |customimage2=Shoutmon X4 t.gif |added2=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=12 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5 |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=15 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Fan:Shoutmon X6 (no:2) Shoutmon X6 |added4=(w/ Kotemon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=8 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Fan:Shoutmon X7 Shoutmon X7 |added5=(w/ Flamemon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=10 }} Silver Pickmons |customimage1=Pickmon (Silver) t.gif |episodeorder1=2 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Shoutmon X4 |customimage2=Shoutmon X4 t.gif |added2=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=12 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5 |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=15 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Fan:Shoutmon X6 (no:2) Shoutmon X6 |added4=(w/ Kotemon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=8 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Fan:Shoutmon X7 Shoutmon X7 |added5=(w/ Flamemon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=10 }} Greymon |customimage1=Greymon (2010 anime) t.gif |episodeorder1=6 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) MetalGreymon |customimage2=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) t.gif |added2=(w/ MailBirdramon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes }} MetalGreymon |customimage2=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) t.gif |added2=(w/ Greymon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes }} Shoutmon X6 |added2=(w/Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmons) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=8 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Fan:Shoutmon X7 Shoutmon X7 |added3=(w/ Flamemon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=10 }} Shoutmon X7 |added2=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmons, Kotemon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=10 }} Synopsis (For part 2) X7 returns into Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmons, Kotemon and Flamemon. Then Taiki takes out his Xros Loader when the Digi-Eggs he owns hatch into Gatomon and Patamon. The DarkKnightmon comes as SkullKnightmon and takes Gatomon. Patamon the digivolves to Pegasusmon. He then tells Taiki to Digi-Xors him with Flamemon. Taiki the Digi-Xros Shoutmon and Dorulumon to the Dorulu Cannons. Beezlemon then comes and saves Gatomon. Taiki the Digi-Xros him with the Starmon and Pickmon. The 3 Digimon go ahead and attack SkullKnightmon. And then SkullKnightmon's partner DeadlyAxemon appears and then Shoutmon destroys DeadlyAxemon. End Part 2 Digivolutions (for part 2) Shoutmon X7 |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r2 |DIGIMON2=Shoutmon |customimage2=Shoutmon t.gif |added2=+ Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon, Pickmons + Kotemon + Flamemon |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon Dorulu Cannon |added3=(w/Dorulumon) }} Shoutmon X7 |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r2 |DIGIMON2=Ballistamon |customimage2=Ballistamon t.gif |episodeorder1=1 |added2=+ Shoutmon + Dorulumon + Starmon, Pickmons + Kotemon + Flamemon }} Shoutmon X7 |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r2 |DIGIMON2=Dorulumon |customimage2=Dorulumon t.gif |episodeorder1=2 |added2=+ Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Starmon, Pickmons + Kotemon + Flamemon |arrow3=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon Dorulu Cannon |added3=(w/Shoutmon) }} Shoutmon X7 |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r2 |DIGIMON2=|DIGIMON2=Star Sword |customimage2=Star Sword t.gif |added3=+ Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon, Pickmons + Kotemon + Flamemon |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Starmon (2010 anime) Starmon |customimage3=Starmon (2010 anime) t.gif |added2=+ Pickmons |episodeorder1=1 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Beelzemon (Starmons) |customimage4=6-19 Beelzemon (Starmons).png |added4=(w/ Beelzemon, Pickmons) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |DIGIMON4new=yes |episodeorder4=15 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Starmon (2010 anime) Starmon |customimage5=Starmon (2010 anime) t.gif |added5=+ Pickmons + Beelzemon }} Shoutmon X7 |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r2 |DIGIMON2=|DIGIMON2=Star Sword |customimage2=Star Sword t.gif |arrow2=r2 |added2=+ Starmon |DIGIMON3=Pickmon Silver Pickmons |customimage3=Pickmon (Silver) t.gif |added3=+ Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon, Starmon + Kotemon + Flamemon |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Beelzemon (Starmons) |customimage4=6-19 Beelzemon (Starmons).png |added4=(w/ Beelzemon, (2010 anime)|Starmon]]) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |DIGIMON4new=yes |episodeorder4=15 |arrow4=r2 |added5=+ Starmon + Beelzemon |DIGIMON5=Pickmon Silver Pickmons |customimage5=Pickmon (Silver) t.gif }} Beelzemon |customimage1=Beelzemon (2010 anime) t.gif |episodeorder1=13 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Beelzemon (Starmons) |customimage2=6-19 Beelzemon (Starmons).png |added2=(w/ Starmon, Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |DIGIMON2new=yes |arrow3=r2 |added3=+ Starmon + Pickmons |DIGIMON3=Beelzemon (2010 anime) Beelzemon |customimage3=Beelzemon (2010 anime) t.gif |episodeorder3=12 }} Digi-Egg |customimage1=Digi-EggPoyomon Custom.png |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Patamon |episodeorder2=4 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Pegasusmon |digiegg2=Hope |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |DIGIMON3new=yes |episodeorder3=12 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Fan:Flamemon#Flamemon + Hope Sword Flamemon + Hope Sword |added4=(w/ Flamemon) }} Digi-Egg |customimage1=Digi-EggLeafmon Custom.png |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Gatomon |customimage2=Gatomon (Ringless) t.gif }} Greymon |customimage2=Greymon (2010 anime) t.gif |episodeorder2=6 |arrow1=r2 |DIGIMON1=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) MetalGreymon |customimage1=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) t.gif |added2=+ MailBirdramon |DIGIMON1narrow=yes |episodeorder1=2 }} MetalGreymon |customimage1=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) t.gif |added2=+ Greymon) |DIGIMON1narrow=yes |episodeorder1=6 }} Synopsis (For part 3) SkullKnightmon somehow turns itno DarkKnightmon. Taiki then Digi-Xros Shoutmmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmons, Sparrowmon, Kotemon and Beelzemon into Shoutmon X6B X6B then begins to battle DarkKnightmon. Category:Fan fiction